


Double teamed

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Category: Mianite - Fandom, TheSyndicateProject - Fandom, captainsparklez - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jordan, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tom, Top Tucker, but mostly just, kind of, some - Freeform, sort of, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Mianite season 2 during the purge in Urulu. Tom and Tucker double team Jordan in a different kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double teamed

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done? This is basically just pure smut.

His heart beat heavily against his chest as he ran through the city or Urulu. He knew they were close behind him; he could hear one running nimbly across the top of the sandstone structures as the other followed him on the path. His heart skipped as an arrow whistled past his head, narrowly missing, landing in the sand instead.

He panicked as he reached the edge of the city, he knew he had to stay inside the boundaries. He quickly turned a corner, slipping into a nearby house and climbing the stairs to the roof, leaping to the next house then decending down a ladder.

He could hear them still, calling to each other. He knew he wouldn't get out of it, he'd have to face them eventually, but it was two against one, there was no way he could win.

He'd managed to jump from the window of the top floor to the balcony of the next house along. He headed down the stairs towards the entrance but stopped abruptly when he heard voices. Ducking down, he backed up, hoping neither had seen him. He held his breath as he moved around to hide behind a wall.

There was no where to go anymore, he was backed into a corner, if they found him there was nothing he could do. He could always make a run for it, but it was unlikely to work; he was tired and weak, his legs trembling beneath him.

Heavy footsteps paced past the house. He could only hear one of them though. He peeked his head round the corner, seeing one of them with their back to him. This could be his chance; if he could get a clear shot on one of them, it might make it easier to take down the other.

He crept quietly, staying low as he cautiously moved towards the other, sword in hand, ready to strike. He was close now, ready to attack when he heard a voice call out.

"Tucker, behind you."

The other man turned around, drawing his sword, swinging at the other man as soon as he saw him. He narrowly managed to block the attack, stumbling backwards to get away from the other. Their swords clashed together again, making him lose his grip, his weapon clattering to the floor. He was now defenceless.

He scrambled away, grabbing at a rung on a nearby ladder and climbing up it as fast as he could. He heard the other's sword slice through the air then felt a stinging pain in his ankle where the sharp blade had cut through his skin. He gasped at the sudden pain but continued to climb, knowing the consequences would be far worse than a cut if he stopped.

"Up top." He heard the man call from below as he reached the top of the ladder. He managed to jump to the next roof, climbing through a window to get into the top room. He stared out the window he had just come through, looking for either of the others when he heard someone clear their throat.

He turned around quickly, his eyes wide as he stared at the other man who had his bow and arrow aimed at him.

"Don't even think about moving Sparklez." He asserted. Jordan gulped, his heart beginning to race again. "Give me your weapons." He raised shakey hands to remove his weapons, placing them all on the floor and pushing them towards the other man.

"Good boy." He smirked. "The armour as well." He bit his lip; his armour was his last line of defence, without it he was vunerable, useless. Yet he still complied; if he didn't do it himself, it would be done by force.

He removed it all, pushing it towards him like he had done with his weapons. Only a moment after he had done that he felt a hand against his chest, pulling him backwards until he collided with the other person's, their sword abruptly being moved to his throat, causing his head to tilt back against the man's shoulder to avoid the sharp blade.

"Good timing." Tom grinned, lowering his bow.

"You really thought you'd get away Jordan?" Tucker asked lowly. "It's two against one, of course you had no chance. We would've been more forgiving if you'd just given in, but you thought you could out smart us, and now this is going to have to be more painful." He gulped again.

This was the end, they were going to kill him slowly and painfully, slice his throat and let him watch his own blood drip to the floor as the light slowly goes from his eyes, colour draining from his face, his life becoming non-existant, so he was suprised when this didn't happen.

He was even more suprised when he felt the hand that was on his chest run down his body to rest against his clothed cock then hot breath against his neck.

"You should've just listened to us Jordan." He whispered into his ear before his lips were pressed against his neck. Tom stared at the two, eyes being drawn to where Tucker's hand was palming the other man.

Jordan's head fell back onto the other's shoulder, blade still bared against his neck, his mouth falling open slightly. Tucker sucked a dark mark into his neck as he lowered the sword. When he finished he pushed the smaller man forward towards Tom.

"Get on your knees." Tucker ordered, pushing him down by his shoulder when he hesitated. "You never learn do you Jordan; just listen and this will be over quicker. Unless~" He stopped for a second, a wide grin appearing on his face. "This is what you want."

"Is this what you want Jordan?" Jordan glared at him, not willing to dignify his question with a response. "I'm not going to ask you again." He said as he moved the blade to his throat again.

"No." He spat, eyes showing fury.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Tucker smirked. "But better than nothing." He put the sword back in its sheath and moved in front of the other man, grabbing a fistful of his hair, forcing him to stare into his eyes. "You're going to be a good boy for us Jordan, you're going to do what we tell you, when we tell you. Do you understand?" Jordan nodded his head slowly. He hoped if he complied they'd go easier on him.

Tucker moved his hands to his trousers, undoing the button and zip before reaching into his boxers and pulling his cock out. Jordan bit at his lower lip; he knew what he was going to be forced to do and he didn't like it.

He wrapped his hand in the other man's hair, pulling him closer until he was staring right at his cock. 

"You know what to do." He murmured. Jordan hesitantly leaned forward taking the tip of his cock inbetween his lips. Tucker promptly pressed his hips forwards, pushing his cock to the back of his throat. Jordan choked, his hands moving to the other's hips in a futile attempt to push him back.

"Tom, tie his wrists." Tucker growled. Tom quickly grabbed some rope, moving behind Jordan and grabbing his wrists, forcing them behind his back so he could tie them there. Jordan whimpered as he was man handled by the stronger man. "You're going to take whatever we give you Jordan." He said, gripping his hair tightly so that it hurt.

He began to thrust his hips again, slowly at first then gradually getting faster. Jordan was choking and gagging everytime he hit the back of his throat. His eyes were watering, throat sore, breath coming out as short uneven pants. Tucker moaned above him, tightening the grip in his hair. Jordan squeezed his eyes shut, just hoping and praying it would be over quickly.

When he opened his eyes he stared over at Tom who was being oddly quiet. He was hoping he'd maybe be more forgiving, maybe he'd help him, get Tucker to stop. Tom met his gaze, there was guilt in his eyes. Tucker looked over at Tom with a smirk when he noticed Jordan staring at him.

"I think he wants you Tom." He told him, a sly grin on his face. He pulled his cock from his mouth and crouched down so that he was eye to eye with the other man. He lifted his chin so that he was looking directly at him.

"Is that what you want Jordan, you want Tom?" He whispered, getting closer to his ear. "I've seen the way you look at him." Jordan's eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret." He winked, standing up and moving behind him, pulling him to his feet using the ropes. He pushed him forward until he was toe to toe with Tom.

Raising an eyebrow at Tom he gave a nod of encouragment to the man, who was looking more than apprehensive. When it was clear to Tucker that Tom was in no rush to take advantage of their captive he took matters into his own hands.

He moved up behind Jordan, his hand instantly travelling down the front of his trousers and into his boxers. He began working at his cock, grip tight as he flicked his wrist, sending a sudden shudder of pleasure through the man's body. Jordan's mouth fell open and eyes fluttered shut as Tucker quickened his movements. He wanted to fight the pleasure he was feeling, but be knew it was useless. His head fell back as he let out his first quiet moan, hips beginning to buck into his fist.

"Tucker." He gasped. "Yes, please, more."

"Oh, aren't you a good boy Jordan." He smirked, eyes glancing at Tom who was staring at the man's blissed out face. "Why don't you look at Tom?" Tucker suggested. 

Jordan opened his glazed over eyes and stared straight at Tom, seeing the man's breath hitch. He kept his gaze locked with Tom's as Tucker continued to work at his cock.

"Ah." Jordan cried out in a high pitched voice, eyes slipping shut again and head tipping back. That was all it took for Tom to break; he serged forward, gripping either side of the man's face so he could press his lips against the other's. Jordan opened his mouth for the other man almost instantly, willing and pliant, tongues interwinding as he moaned again.

Tom's hands moved down his body, running over his chest then down to his hips as he kissed and licked from his jaw to his neck, allowing the man's groans to come out in full force. One of his hands moved down to replace Tucker's, pumping him quickly, wanting to hear him moan again, wanting to see his pretty face twist with pleasure.

Tucker sunk to his knees behind the smaller man, pulling his trousers and boxers down over his arse, giving Tom a better angle at his cock. He gripped Jordan's cheeks, spreading them before pressing a kiss against his hole. He heard him whimper against Tom's lips which were now back on his.

Jordan bit at Tom's lip as he felt Tucker lick across his quivering hole. Tom's hands moved to the buttons on the man's cotton shirt which was already partly undone. Once he had finished he pulled the shirt open, not being able to fully take it off because of his bound hands.

He kissed down his neck as he had before, but instead carried on further down, pressing hot kisses against his chest, biting and marking him before he moved to suck at his nipples. Jordan gasped and whined, hips pressing back against Tucker as Tom moved further down. He sucked a dark mark into his hip bone

"Tom please." He pleaded, cock twitching against his lower abdomen. Tom licked a line up the underside of his cock before taking the head into his mouth. Jordan keened, back arching slightly, pushing himself closer to Tucker who took this as an invitation. He stood up and pressed a wetted finger into his hole, causing him to lightly gasp, trying to move away from the instrusion.

"Take it Jordan." He growled from behind him, instantly making the man stop all movements. "I know you like this." He whispered against his ear. "I've heard you, moaning, begging for cock, Tom's cock." Jordan bit his lip, gasping as Tucker pressed a second finger in, stretching him. "You're quiet loud you know." He grinned. Jordan whimpered at the counteracting feelings; Tucker's fingers working at his hole, making him wriggle uncomfortably but Tom's mouth giving him delicious pleasure as his tongue swirled around his cock.

Tucker's fingers were twisting inside him, searching for a spot that would have their captive begging. He kissed the shorter man's shoulder, looking up, seeing Tom stood up opposite him on the other side of Jordan. Their gazes met, both dark, both lustful, but Tom's more needy than Tucker's.

Tucker leaned forward, encouraging Tom to do the same. Their lips met, Tucker quickly taking control, tongues pressing into each other's mouths. Jordan was panting as the taller man's fingers curled inside him. His back arched, whimpering at the noises the other two men were making right beside his ear.

"Fuck, Tucker." Jordan cried out as he hit his prostate. Tucker and Tom pulled away from each other, Tom moving to stare at Jordan's face while Tucker breathed hotly against his ear.

"So you do like it." Tucker rasped.

"No." Jordan whimpered, voice quiet and unconvincing. The other man pressed against his prostate again, making him moan brokenly, legs quivering.

"Yes. Yes." Jordan cried out.

"Good boy." Tucker smirked. He went to pull out but changed his mind, quickly thrusting his fingers back in, hitting his prostate. Jordan whined loudly, legs giving way beneath him. Tom caught him as he fell, Tucker finally pulling his fingers out of the other's slicked hole.

"Whore." He growled, grabbing the back of the smaller man's shirt, shoving him to the floor, face pressed against the cold, hard wood, before pulling the other's trousers and pants off fully. "We ought to take you right here, but I'm feeling generous." He picked Jordan up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the next room which had a bed in it. "Perfect." He muttered.

He put him down on the bed, moving him so that his face was pressed into the mattress and ass was up in the air. Tucker slowly walked around so that he was standing in front of the man, eyes trailing across his body as he went. He squated down, grabbing Jordan's chin so that he would look at him.

"You are a sight Jordan." He grinned. "Now, you're going to be a good boy and do as Tom wants, although I'm pretty sure you would have done that either way." He teased. Jordan blushed furiously. Tucker moved away, taking a seat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"He's all yours." He said to Tom. Tom looked at him with wide eyes before turning his gaze to Jordan; his body all laid out and ready.

"Don't be shy Tom, what happened to all that stuff you told me, what you wanted to do to Jordan, you haven't forgotten have you?" Tucker said in an attempt to urge the other man on. "How you wanted to take him from behind, spank him till his arse was bright red, then fuck his tight little virgin hole until he screamed your name." Tom gulped, he remembered all of that; that one night he and Tucker got drunk together and he told him exactly how he felt about Jordan. "Don't worry, he wants it too, wants it real bad." That was also true; Jordan's cock was twitching with every word, even just imagining Tom doing that to him made him a whining, drooling mess. "Look at your pretty boy Tom, give him what he needs, give him what he deserves."

With those final words Tom found himself behind the older man, fully undressed and fully hard. He spat into his hand, moving down to pump his cock before he pressed the head against his quivering hole. Jordan was staring at him, barely being able to properly see at the weird angle he had but it was good enough.

"Please Tom." Jordan whimpered, trying to push his hips back against the other man. Tom stared, slightly in awe before nodding. He moved his hips forward, pressing the head of his cock into the man's tight hole. Jordan hissed, hands clentching and unclentching in his binds. He pressed his face into the mattress, panting as Tom pushed further in, fingers gripping tightly against his hips.

Jordan's mouth was left agape as the other man bottomed out, his eyes fluttered open and he was met by the sight of Tucker pumping his own cock as he watched the other two. Their eyes locked and Tucker winked at him.

"You're taking it well Jordan." Tucker commented breathily, hand still working. Tom had started with slow, tentative movements, drawing himself in and out. Jordan breathed shakily; he needed more, Tom was being too gentle with him. He pushed back against him, hips rocking back and forth. Tucker noticed this, a smirk appearing on his face. "C'mon Tom, he won't break, give it to him hard."

Tom looked up and nodded, moving his gaze back to Jordan; he wasn't telling him to stop. He snapped his hips forward, making the other man's body rock with the movement then let out a loud gasp. He did it again, making him whine.

"Fuck." Tom muttered, gripping his hips even harder, pressing into him further. He began thrusting, harder this time; Jordan was whimpering, whining, legs shaking as he was pounded into from behind. He wanted to yell at Tom to go faster, harder, really make him feel it but all that came out was a moan.

"T-Tom." He managed to stutter out quietly. "Please, faster."

"You hear that Tom." Tucker asked with slight amusement lacing his words. "The whore wants it faster." Tom nodded, his hips starting to move faster and faster, dragging in and out; Jordan could feel every movement, hard and punctuated. 

He moaned wantonly, voice muffled by the sheets. He began to rocks his hips again, his backwards thrusts meeting Tom's forwards, making him groan, a shiver running down his spine. As they did this again Jordan moaned profusely, his back arching, pushing him further back onto the other man, his eyes fluttered shut, mouth left wide open and practically drooling onto the bedding beneath him.

"Tom." He cried out when he found his voice. "Please, again." Tom knew he'd found his prostate. He thrust forward, Jordan moaning whorishly yet again, he sounded amazing. He began his movements, causing the other man's body to quiver, broken groans falling from his mouth as he pressed his face into the mattress to try and muffle them. One particularly hard thrust from the taller man had Jordan whining, moaning, high pitched from the back of his throat then turned him into a rambling mess.

"Tom, oh god, it feels so good, please let me touch you, please, ple~please, let me touch you." He blabbered, each word becoming breathier and more needy than the last. Tom could see him fighting against his reatraints, arms and muscles visibly flexing in a poor attempt to escape his binds. He looked over at Tucker who was still stroking his cock, evidently turned on by the whole situation. The other man gave a nod before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a small switch blade, throwing it towards Tom who caught it expertly.

He cut the ropes from their captives wrists, just being able to see the harsh red marks they had left behind before Jordan was pulling off his cock and frantically turning onto his back whilst pulling off and discarding his shirt so that he could face the the other man. He immediately grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss as he spread is legs for the younger man.

"Tom, please fuck me." He whined quietly against his lips when they eventually pulled away. He needed no convincing this time, he pressed back into Jordan, fucking him at a hard, fast pace. The other man's head fell back as he moaned, leaving his throat fully exposed and all the more inviting. Tom leaned down, biting and sucking at the skin at the base of his neck, hoping to leave a dark mark. He heard the smaller man whimper as his nails racked down his back- probably leaving angry red marks in their wake- making him growl against his skin.

"Fuck Jordan." He gritted out, hips still working at a rapid pace. "You feel so good Jordan." Said man turned to him, pulling him in for another kiss before Tom pulled away so he could get a better angle.

He grabbed one of Jordan's ankles, lifting it over his shoulder. He was slightly shocked when he heard the other man hiss out in pain but realised quickly after when he felt a thick liquid dripping down his hand. He moved his hand away when he had the man in the right position, looking down at his palm and fingers which had blood running down them. 

He looked slightly astonished but even more so when Jordan took his hand in both of his and pulled it towards himself, taking his index finger inbetween his lips and sucking on it. He looked like an absolute whore, lesiurely sucking on his finger, like he'd rather do nothing else in the world. He took each of his fingers into his mouth in a similar fashion, licking them clean of blood before moving to his palm and sloppily cleaning it with his tongue, placing a wet kiss in the centre of his palm when he was done.

"Jordan." Tom whispered breathily. "Fuck." Jordan smirked slightly before letting out a high pitched moan when the other hit his prostate hard.

"Ah." He moaned, his own hips twitching and bucking as his cock leaked against him. They carried on with that pace, Tom fucking him hard and fast just like he wanted; Jordan writhing and moaning beneath the younger man, getting louder and louder with each thrust.

Everyone stopped abruptly when they heard heavy footsteps outside the house. Tom stared over at Tucker with baited breath. He cautiously peered out of the window, it was Sonja. He sighed quietly to himself, moving quickly over to the other two.

"It's Sonja." He murmured. Tom's eyebrows raised. "Someone must've been moaning loud enough to catch her attention." With those words he looked down at Jordan who gave him a sweet smile in return. "Nobody should look that innocent when they have a dick up their arse." Tucker commented, making Jordan grin. He looked back up at Tom who had completely stopped all movements. "Keep going Tom." Tucker smirked.

"But we might get caught." He replied quietly.

"That just makes it all the more fun." Tucker grinned. Tom cocked an eyebrow but started up a slow but building pace. Jordan stared up at Tucker who still had his hard cock poking out of his trousers. He let out a loud groan when Tom hit his prostate, causing the younger man to look wearily over at Tucker.

"Told you you were loud Jordan." He mocked, running a hand along his face, finger tracing his pouted lips. "We're just going to have to find a way to keep you quiet." Jordan's eyes were dark as they stared up at the other man, he got an idea, taking his thumb into his mouth and sucking on it, tongue working over the skin, his eyes slipping shut as he hummed around him. "Whore." Tucker growled, retracting his finger from the man's mouth.

He replaced it quickly with his cock. Jordan licked a long strip down the underside of it, gasping as Tom began to brutally assult his hole again. He slowly took the head into his mouth, allowing his tongue to lave over the tip before sinking back further onto it. Tucker moaned quietly, tightly wrapping his fingers into the man's hair, pulling on it hard. Jordan let out a muffled groan around him.

"That seemed to work." Tucker grinned, pressing further into his throat. Jordan choked, throat spasming, causing the other man to groan, his hips rocking further in before pulling out. 

"Fuck." Tucker muttered a low rumble coming from his throat. "M'gonna cum." Jordan spluttered and coughed when the cock was pulled from his mouth. Tucker stared down at him; his cheeks were flushed, eyes still dark as he looked straight back up at the other man, waiting and expectant. Not soon after he'd taken his cock out of his mouth he began whining again, clearly trying to restrain himself, although the attempt was poor. Tucker slipped his thumb back into the man's mouth so he could suck on it and keep him quieter.

"Shh Jordan." He hushed soothingly. "Don't want Sonja to find us now do we?"

"You mean you don't want her to find you in this position." Tom quipped, his voice breathier, brow sweating slightly. Tucker glared at him.

"Trust me you don't want her to find you like this either." He mumbled as he began to stroke himself above Jordan's face. "This would be a pretty awkward situation to get yourself killed in." He said through gritted teeth before he let out a pant. "You want my cum Jordan?"

Jordan nodded his head quickly, allowing the man's thumb to slip from his mouth, taking the cock into his mouth instead. He began to suck eagerly, drawing groans from the man above him.

"Fuck." Tucker growled deeply as he let himself go, releasing into the smaller man's mouth who swallowed down every last drop, licking his lips afterwards. He tucked himself back into his trousers, taking a step away from the bed to compose himself. He turned to Tom.

"I'm going to go and distract Sonja, lead her further away." He told him as he stood in the door way, ready to leave. 

"Alright, thanks." Tom replied lowly, turning his head to look at Tucker, hips stilling so he was fully seated in the other man, making him squirm and buck against him, begging for him to start moving again.

"No problem man." He said in return, eyes glancing over at Jordan and giving him a wink before he swiftly left. The room went quiet for a moment before Jordan whimpered, lower lip quivering.

"Tom." He mewled.

"Yeah?" Tom asked as he stared at the man's slightly concerned face. Jordan lowered his leg from the man's shoulder, wrapping them around the other's waist instead, pulling him closer before pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Tom was able to see a smirk plastered across the smaller man's face seconds before he was flipping them over.

Tom stared up at him in slight shock, Jordan planting his hands on the man's chest as he stared down at him, a smirk on his face. He circled his hips, humming happily before he started lifting up and down.

"Fuck. Yes." He whispered breathily, rising quicker. Tom moved his hands to the other man's ass, helping his movements, watching as he rose up and down. 

"Jordan, fuck, you look so good riding me." He growled, hips snapping up into him. Jordan groaned, head tipping back and eyes slipping shut. A harsh smack resounded through the room as the man's hand met his arse, leaving a bright red mark in its wake; Jordan gasping at the sting.

"Tom, please, hit me again." Jordan cried, riding the other man quicker. Tom smacked him again harder this time, his other hand gripping the man's other cheek hard. "Yes." Jordan hissed breathily, before leaning down and pressing his lips against the man's beneath him, messy and passionate. He whined into his mouth before he pulled away so he could pant.

"T-Tom." He gulped, voice hoarse and uneven. "I'm gonna cum." He said as he pressed their sweaty foreheads together, hips still moving quickly.

"Cum baby." Tom cooed, hands gripping both his arse cheeks firmly in his hands. "Cum all over yourself." Jordan gripped the sheets on either side of the other man's head as he hit his prostate a few more times.

"Tom." He called out, followed quickly by a throaty moan, his back arching as he came inbetween the two of them. Tom growled as he watched the smaller man's blissed out face. He pushed his knees up, feet against the mattress so he could pound into the other man's arse, feeling his own release quickly approaching. Jordan whimpered against his shoulder, his body quivering at the man's touch as he felt him going faster and faster.

"Fuck, Jordan." He groaned as he came, head falling back, his teeth gritted as he filled the man on top of him.

His body went lax, trying to catch his breath before he pulled out of Jordan. He whimpered, a shiver quickly running down his spine when he felt the man's cum begin to leak from his hole. He leaned up on said man's chest, staring down at him, waiting for him to open his eyes. When their eyes finally met again Tom grinned broadly.

"Fucking hell Jordan." He muttered in a baffled voice, hands moving up, behind his head. "You took all that a lot better than expected." He laughed. "Are you okay? We didn't man handle you too much did we?"

"I'm fine." Jordan replied, resting his chin on the man's chest.

"What do you want to do now? We still have an hour left of the purge." Tom muttered, watching as Jordan raised his head.

"Round two?" He answered with a smirk.

Tom grinned. "You read my mind."


End file.
